Mischievous Mistletoes
by Airu74
Summary: Mistletoes are one of the best parts of Christmas right? Not when you have them everywhere and you have a perverted Pineapple after you! But some times they actually come in handy when confessing to your crush. Yeah, they're not that bad...-1827-


I don't own Hitman Reborn…Sadly**.**

***Mischievous Mistletoes***

**

* * *

**

**Tsuna's House**

"Tsuna-chan, hurry up or we won't catch our flight!" Nana called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Tsuna called back as he grabbed his suitcase and ran for the stairs, which ended up with him falling down them.

"HIIIIE!" Tsuna shouted before he landed on his face.

"Dame-Tsuna we don't have time for this, get up." Reborn said as he kicked Tsuna.

"Sorry!" Tsuna said as he jumped up, grabbed his fallen suitcase and ran to the door.

"Took you long enough, the limo is outside waiting for us." Bianchi said as she turned and walked out the door.

"I'm sorry!" Tsuna said before Reborn kicked him in the head.

"R..!" Tsuna whined as he held his bruised head.

"Stop apologizing, we have a flight to catch." Reborn said before following everyone out the door.

"H-Hai!" Tsuna said as he ran to the limo.

Everyone got seated before the limo took off to their destination. The Namimori Airport. Tsuna and his family were invited to a huge party that was being held at the Vongola Mansion in Italy. The Ninth had said that Tsuna and his Guardians all should come to get a feel of the Mansion they were going to inherit one day. Tsuna had complained about not wanting to go since he had no plans of becoming the Tenth Vongola Boss, but the Ninth had said it was still going to be a Christmas Party on Christmas, so he should come anyway. Then Reborn pointed a gun at his head and demanded that he said yes, or he would blow Tsuna's head off. So now they are on their way to the Airport.

Tsuna sighed as they drove up to Kyoko's house to pick her and Ryohei up. The two of them got in quickly and they drove to their next destination. Tsuna smiled and greeted Kyoko, Haru and Ryohei before turning back to look out the window. Tsuna had gave up on his crush on Kyoko after they had a talked and decided to just be friends. They found out that dating each other just wouldn't work out and decided that staying friends would just be better. And then right after that happened Tsuna found out who he had a new crush on. When he found out who he had a crush on he decided he wanted to die. If his crush ever found out he was as good as dead. Tsuna gulped as he changed his thoughts. He could at least try to enjoy his vacation since he never gets one any other time.

"Tenth, how are you!" Gokudera exclaimed as he got into the limo.

"I'm fine, Gokudera-kun" Tsuna said as he turned and smiled at him.

"See Haya-chan I told nothing happened to Tsuna," Yamamoto said as he sat down next to Gokudera and smiled at Tsuna "Hey Tsuna!"

"I have to make sure since I'm his right-hand man!" Gokudera said as he turned and glared at Yamamoto "Don't call me Haya-chan!"

"Why not Haya-chan?" Yamamoto asked as he threw his arm around Gokudera who seemed to get angrier.

"Baseball-freak, get your arm off of me!" Gokudera yelled as he tried to pull Yamamoto's arm off of him.

"Haha, calm down Haya-chan" Yamamoto said as he wrapped his arm tighter around Gokudera.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, if you do not remove your arm right now I am going to kill you!" Gokudera hissed as he glared at Yamamoto.

"Haha, Haya-chan you should sit back and enjoy the ride to the Airport." Yamamoto said happily.

And that is why Chrome and Mukuro got in the limo and saw Tsuna and Ryohei trying to saving a laughing Yamamoto from getting choked to death by a fuming Gokudera. Tsuna sighed as they finally got them apart. They made sure to separate them so the same thing did not happen again. Tsuna thought the rest of the ride to the Airport was going to be easy until he looked at who was sitting next to him.

"Kufufu, Hello Tsunayoshi" Mukuro purred as Tsuna began to panic.

This ride was going to be horrible.

"HIIIIE!" Tsuna squeaked as he got of the limo.

"Kufufu"…..That pervert just pinched his butt!

Now Tsuna knew to stay away from Mukuro for the rest of the trip.

"Herbivore, stop yelling or I'll bite you to death." Hibari said as he glared at Tsuna.

"HIIIIE!" Tsuna squealed as Hibari's glare hardened.

"Herbivore…" Hibari growled as he pulled out his Tonfas.

"I'm sorry!" Tsuna exclaimed as he ran to hide behind the closest person to him.

"T-Tsuna-kun!" Shoichi exclaimed as Tsuna ran behind him.

"Shoichi, why are you here?" Tsuna asked as he came out from his hiding place.

"I was invited to a Christmas party at the Vongola Mansion." Shoichi said as Tsuna smiled at him.

"That's where we're going!" Tsuna said happily.

"I don't understand why I was invited…" Shoichi said as he looked confused at Tsuna.

"I guess it's time for you to get to know the Family, Irie Shoichi" Reborn said as he began to walk into the Airport.

"I guess so" Shoichi said as he began to walk into the Airport.

"Kufufu, let's go Tsunayoshi" Mukuro said as he grabbed Tsuna and headed into the Airport.

"Herbivore…." Hibari growled as he followed Mukuro and Tsuna.

"Let's go Haya-chan!" Yamamoto said as he dragged Gokudera into the Airport.

"Let me go!" Gokudera yelled as he tried to get away from Yamamoto.

"Haya-chan, what is Italy like?" Yamamoto asked

"What! W-why?" Gokudera asked as he looked anywhere but at Yamamoto.

"Because we're about to go there, silly!" Yamamoto said with a laugh.

"I know that! But why do you want to know what it's like, why not wait and see for yourself?" Gokudera asked as he looked at Yamamoto out of the corner of his eye.

"Because, it'll matter more if I can hear you tell me what it's like." Yamamoto said as a light blush covered his cheeks.

"….Fine" Gokudera muttered as a red blush lit up his cheeks.

Going through the metal deter was very hard for them. It just kept going off and people started to get upset. Which led to Hibari getting mad and biting people to death, Gokudera blowing things up, with the help of Lambo, Mukuro mentally scaring people, and Ryohei running around screaming EXTREME at the top of his lungs. Which made Tsuna panic, Kyoko try to stop her brother, Haru yell at Gokudera and Lambo, Chrome ask if Mukuro needed help, and Shoichi get a stomach ache. Needless to say they made a big mess.

Tsuna sighed as he sat in his seat. Luckily they did manage to get on the airplane. Unluckily, Tsuna had to sit right in between Mukuro and Hibari. So the sad Tuna-fish had to deal with getting molested, getting glared at, and getting attacked. Lucky he made it to Italy in one piece.

* * *

The Varia was here, and so was Byakuran! Tsuna panicked before Reborn shut him up. He found out that they were just there for the party, the one Tsuna was starting to hate, so he didn't need to worry. The Christmas Party was just getting worse and worse! But, Reborn just had to make it worse and plant a surprise for them. All around the house were freaking Mistletoes! They were every where!

"Everyone must get into the Christmas spirit, so if you are caught under the Mistletoe you must kiss who you go under it with, no matter who they are." Reborn explained.

"How will you know if we don't?" Tsuna asked

"I have cameras at each mistletoe, so I will know if you don't kiss." Reborn said with a smirk "And you will be punished"

"B-B-But, this is horrible!" Tsuna exclaimed as he looked at all the mistletoes.

"Have fun" Reborn said before he disappeared.

"Kufufufu,…Tsunayoshi" Mukuro purred as he smirked at Tsuna.

"NO!" Tsuna yelled before he was dragged under a mistletoe.

"We have to" Mukuro said as he lightly grabbed Tsuna's face before moving in for a kiss.

Tsuna just blushed as Mukuro's lips touched his, and he melted into the gentle kiss. Everyone just stared in shock as Mukuro slowly pulled away and turned to them.

"Kufufufu, You taste like honey, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro said as he licked his lips.

After that the rest of the day went by just as crazy. Tsuna got caught under a mistletoe with Mukuro 3 more times. Chrome and Mukuro got caught once. Yamamoto and Gokudera got caught 6 times. Byakuran and Shoichi got caught 2 times. Haru and Tsuna once. I-pin and Lambo twice. Xanxus and Squalo 4 times. Bel and Mammon 3 times. Bel and Fran 7 times (Bel totally planned them out xD). Lussuria and Ryohei once. And Kyoko and Dino once.

Sadly Tsuna still didn't get kissed by his crush. Maybe he never would.

* * *

Tsuna yawned as he made his way to the kitchen. He was thirsty and was going to get a glass of water. He wasn't sleeping too well anyway so he was really tired. As he rubbed his eyes and came to the kitchen door he bumped into someone.

"Sorry…" Tsuna said softly until he saw who it was.

"Tsunayoshi…" Hibari whispered as he glared at said boy.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Why did you let that Pineapple kiss you?" Hibari growled as he looked down at Tsuna.

"I had to, Reborn said so!" Tsuna said quickly.

"So if you were standing under a mistletoe with me right now, I could kiss you?" Hibari asked

"H-Hai!" Tsuna squeaked softly as he blushed lightly.

"Good" Hibari said before he captured Tsuna's lips with a soft kiss.

Tsuna was shocked as Hibari wrapped his arms around his waist. Tsuna slowly closed his eyes as he melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck. The gentle kiss made Tsuna's body fill with warmth as they pulled each other closer. Pure happiness poured off of Tsuna as he tried to put all of his emotions for Hibari into the kiss. Tsuna wanted so badly for time to stop and for them to stay wrapped in that kiss. But all too soon Hibari pulled away.

"Hibari…." Tsuna whispered as he held onto the perfect's shirt.

"Tsunayoshi?" Hibari asked as Tsuna looked up at him.

"I love you" Tsuna said before he buried his face into Hibari's shirt.

Tsuna was ready for Hibari to reject him. To tell him he never wanted to see him again. Or to even bite him to death. But he was not prepared for what happened…

"I love you too.." Hibari whispered as Tsuna gasped.

"W-what?" Tsuna choked out as he held onto Hibari's shirt tighter.

"I love you, Sawada Tsunayoshi" Hibari said softly as he lifted Tsuna's face up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you, too Hibari Kyoya" Tsuna whispered as he smiled up at Hibari.

"Merry Christmas" Hibari whispered to Tsuna.

"Merry Christmas" Tsuna whispered back as he leaned up for another kiss.

_**-000001827690000-**_

**Morning-**

"You two are dating now?" Mukuro asked sadly.

"Yeah" Tsuna replied as he held onto Hibari's hand.

"Now I can't raped Tsunayoshi" Mukuro whined as Hibari smirked.

"W-what!" Tsuna exclaimed as Mukuro suddenly smirked.

"Kufufufu, Now we can have a Threesome!" Mukuro said happily.

Tsuna blushed a deep red before he felt an deadly aura coming off of Hibari.

"I'll fucking bite you to death!" Hibari barked as he pulled out his Tonfas.

"Kyoya, stop!" Tsuna yelled as he tried to save Mukuro's life.

* * *

Please Review if you enjoyed this little Christmas-fic!

~M-E-R-R-Y C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S~

_**~Bye~ **_


End file.
